Hopes To Stay Together
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: ON HIATUS! Yuna and Tidus have feelings for eachother, but they are too shy to tell eachother. Will Seymour do something to turn them agianst eachother? Or will his plan fail and bring them closer together? Tidus X Yuna..Wakka X Lulu..Rikku X Leon..
1. Intro of Characters

**_Disclimer: _I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X.**

**Well, I know I haven't written a good story in such a long time. If you review, I will write comments. : ) **

**Well, Let's get on with it. Oh! Before I forget, I am reducing Wakka, Seymour and Lulu's age...just to fit along with the story...Seymour is really 28, Wakka is really 24 and Lulu is really 22, so I am making them three 17...while Rikku will gain 1 year to make her 16... : )**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Introduction of Characters:**_

**Yuna Lesca:**

**Age- 17 **

**Appearence- Shoulder legnth brown hair, left eye green, right eye blue, wears somewhat of a school uniform.**

**Discription of Character(Bio): Shy, Kind, Speaks for own rights. Yuna is a 17 year old girl who attends her 3rd year in Besaid Highschool. She has her four best friends at her back at all times. She has feelings for Tidus, the new commer from the year before. Her father, High Summoner Braska, died defeating 'Sin' for the "Calm", a time of peace for the Spirians live at peace for ten years. Her goals include to become a Summoner, even though it means her death at the end of the journey.**

**Tidus Aikona: **

**Age- 17 **

**Appearence- Short, spikey brownish blonde hair, cerulian blue eyes, tanned, wears "Luca Goers" uniform.**

**Discription of Character(Bio):Cheerful, cocky at times, and always there to help, Tidus is the "Star Player" of the "Zanarkand Abes". This 17 year old male has a famous father, Jecht, who died somewhere off "Zanarkand". In his mind, Zanarkand was not deystoryed yet by 'Sin'. Yuna believes him, and slowly, so did his other friends. He used to live in Luca, that is where he gained his 'Luca Goers' uniform. He is now living with his mother on Besaid Island. All the more to become closer to Yuna, Tidus will do anything for her.**

**Wakka Sabool: **

**Age- 17 **

**Appearence- Reddish-orange quiff, wears some sort of sweatband around forehead, semi-tanned, wears Besaidian outfit.**

**Discription of Character(Bio): Overly religious, protective and childhood friend, Wakka has known Yuna since she came to Besaid Island at the age of 7, when her father needed to beome a summoner. He had a brother named Chappu, who died in the 'Crusaders', a group that helps defend the people of Spira with all their strength. He lost his parents at a young age to 'Sin'. He is a coach and captian of the Besaid Flans, his highschool team for Blitzball. He has developed some feelings towards Lulu.**

**Rikku Alon: **

**Age- 16 **

**Appearence- Blonde, green eyes with swirls in them, Al-Bhed, wears orange and green outfit(see game).**

**Discription of Character(Bio): Overly hyper, active, and scared of thunder, Rikku is a great friend. She is Yuna's only-known cousin. She has just started her second year at Besaid Highschool. She has a very, very, VERY childish personality at times and is always by Yuna's side. She has a weird swirl in her green eyes that shows her unique Al-Bhed personality. She is always there to cheer someone up when they are down and is always there to bring someone to their feet.**

**Lulu Palena: **

**Age- 17 **

**Appearence- Long black hair, pail skinned, wears black outfit and has purple lipstick and eyeshadow.**

**Discription of Character(Bio): Critical, picky at times, and quiet, Lulu has a gothic tone to her features. Always in that black outfit that she has tons of, she enjoys to hang around with her childhood friend Yuna. Born on Besaid along side with Wakka, she does not have an accent such as his. She had dated Chappu before he passed on to the 'Farplane'. She has a sensitive side to her once you get to know her well. She has a secrect crush on Wakka.**

**Seymour Guado: **

**Age- 17 **

**Appearence- Blue hair, Kinda chunky(Hey, It's what I see), Has weird...outfit...(see game).**

**Discription of Character(Bio): Jerk, creepy,evil, and self-centered, Seymour is the 'was' popular guy in the school, until Tidus came along. Now, he spends his time making Yunas friends lives miserable til this very day, although he broke up with Yuna a year before. He has plans to make Yuna his agian, even though he knows she likes Tidus now.**

**Authors Note: Okay, This is a story I kinda made at school, but I am going to continue it here...I thought it was kinda good.. : ). Til Chapter 1. See Yeahh!**


	2. Yunas Dreams and First Day of Grade 11

**_Disclimer: _I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more romance with Tidus and Yuna...: )**

**Hello fellow readers... : ) I am just informing you that words like _'This'_ are words being said in their heads. Words like _This _are dreams. : ) Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 1: Yuna's Dreams and First Day Of Grade 11**_

**_Yuna was walking down the beach of Besaid Island when she suddenly caught eye of her friend Tidus._**

_**"Tidus! What are you doing here?" Yuna cried out to the dirty blonded, spiky haired male. 'He's not answering... Maybe I should go and see him insead..' Yuna thought to herself. As she walked closer to Tidus, her heart rate began to get faster and faster. She put her right hand on his left shoulder.**_

_**"Tidus?"**_

_**Tidus turned around and grabbed her arm...but it wasn't Tidus.**_

_**"Why, Yuna!"**_

_**"Seymour! Let me go!" Yuna struggled to get herself loose. Seymour laughed and mocked her. He pulled her closer to his body. Yuna closed her eyes and turned her face when...**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm startled Yuna and she jumped in her bed.  
**

**"It..was...only a dream..." Yuna said as she put her right hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down. She got up and walked towards her closet. _'Hmmmm...Ah! Here it is..."_ Yuna smiled as she pulled out a white short-sleeved blouse. _'OHH! Where is it? I'm going to be late if I don't find it soon!'_ Yuna started to panic inside a bit. **

**"Here it is..." Yuna said to herself as she let out a sigh of relief. She pulled out a blue and black checked quilt she bought just the other day. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. **

**"This is as good as it's gunna get, isn't it?" Yuna said to her reflection. Yuna went downstairs and ate a bagel with butter. She drank some orange juice and went to the washroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her hair down. She brushed her hair and put a black and blue bobby-pin to keep her hair from her eyes. She smiled in approval and grabbed her backpack.  
**

**"Mom! I'm going!" she called out to her mother as she put on her new black shoes. She loved these shoes. They are almost like platforms, but not really. She walked out the door and waved to her mother who was standing, waiting to close and lock the door. **

**"Bye hunny! Have a fun day!" Her mother called as she waved. Her mom went inside the house and closed the door. **

**"Yunie! Wait for me!" **

**Yuna turned around and laughed to see her cousin Rikku in her regular outfit. "Hey Rikku. How are you today?" **

**"Uugghh...Don't ask... Cid gave me a hard time already. He is the Al-Bhed teacher and he still won't give me a ride to school!" Rikku said as she hugged Yuna. Yuna laughed at her cousin. **

**"What! Seriously!" **

**Then, Cid passed by in his Corvette. "YEEEEEEEE HAAAA! Why! If it isn't Yuna! How've you been?" **

**"OHHH Buubea! Fro tet oui cdub(OHHH Poopie! Why did you stop)? WAIT! Now that you stopped, give me and Yunie a ride!" Rikku said pointing to the Corvette. **

**Yuna laughed. "Well, Uncle Cid, I think it is better if we get a ride to school today... it's almost time for the warning bell..." Yuna said as she looked at her black strapped watch. **

**"Alright alright, get in.." Cid gave in to Yunas remark about the warning bell. Rikku jumped up and down, then opened the car door. Yuna slid in, then Rikku. **

**"Now we can ride to school in style!" Rikku whispered in Yunas ear and giggled. The two girls rolled down their windows to so the cute guys can see them. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**They made it to school and walked out of the car in style. Rikku put out her left foot first, then got out like a celebrity going out onto the red carpet. Yuna did the same, but with Cid helping her out since she was in a quilt. The boys whistled as they saw the two girls walk along side one another. **

**"Yuna!"**

**"Tidus!" Yuna sped up a bit to catch up with the blonde friend. When they reached eachother, they gave eachother a friendly hug. **

**"How was your summer?" Tidus asked as they pulled away.**

**"Exciting... Yours?" Yuna said laughing at Tidus when he almost tripped over his own shoe.**

**"Heh heh? Mine was fine. It was fun to see the old team play..." Tidus replied as he opened the door for Yuna and him to go through. **

**"Thanks... Oh! That's right...You went to Luca to see the Blitzball Tournament..." Yuna said as they both walked up to the office to get their locker numbers. The secratary gave them a paper with a number.  
"Mine's 167... What's yours?" Tidus asked as he stuffed the paper in his pocket.**

**"OH! Mine is...166...! Tidus! We are locker neighbours!" Yuna said laughing.**

**Tidus laughed. He liked the thought of being close to Yuna's locker. _'Geez... I really can't believe we are having side-by-side lockers this year... I wonder where the others are going to be...'_ Tidus thought to himself.**

**"HEY BRUDDA! HEY YUN!" **

**"Wakka!" the two answered in unison. Tidus and Yuna looked at eachother and laughed. They both walked quickly to see Wakka, Lulu and Rikku. "What's your locker number guys?" Tidus asked.**

**"165" said Rikku jumping up and down.**

**"168 ya?" Wakka said as he gave a thumbs up to Tidus.**

**"169...Meaning I'm stuck beside Wakka" Lulu said as she shook her head.**

**Yuna laughed. "Well, I'm 166, and Tidus is 167..." **

**"OH MY YEVON! WE ARE ALL TOGETHER THIS YEAR! AHH!" Rikku sqweeled in delight and hugged Yuna. Yuna laughed at her cousin and looked at the clock. _'Three minutes to the bell...'_ Yuna thought to herself as she departed from her hug. **

**"We better get our stuff ready...I have Al-Bhed..." Tidus said with a sigh.**

**"Math" Yuna said as she closed her locker.**

**"GYM! HAHAHAHA TIDUS! YOU HAVE MY MEANIE OF A DAD CID!" Rikku said jumping up and down as always while laughing at Tidus.**

**"Hey! That's not nice Rik... Besides, I already don't like him much...He hates me..." Tidus said locking his locker.**

**"I have Social Sciences ya?" Wakka said he turned towards Lulu. "What do you have Lu?" **

**"...I have Art..." Lulu said in her usual non-expressional tone.**

**"Well, I guess we should go..." Yuna said before they all departed. **

**"Bye!" Everyone said in unison as they walked they're seperate ways.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**In Math Class:**

**_'Why can't I get that dream out of my head?' _Yuna said as she worked on her math work. She was kind of struggling because of her thoughts. _'I am excellent in math! I shouldn't struggle because of a dream gone bad!'_ Yuna started to breathe in and out, then continued to work. **

**In Al-Bhed Class:**

**_'Yuna seemed...Different..Wonder what happened...'_ Tidus said as he Daydreamed about his chance to play in the Tournament agian. But he stopped because his mother wanted him to finish school before he started up agian.**

**As Cid was teaching, he took notice to Tidus. "Aikona! Pay attention!" He said as he startled Tidus from his daydream. **

**"Yes sir..."**

**In Gym Class:**

**_'OHH THIS IS SOOOO BORING! ALL WE ARE DOING ARE AMATURE STRETCHES!'_ Rikku screamed in her mind as she did some crunches. Rikku already did 35 while the other girls were on their 24th. _'Shish. Talk about SLOW POKES!'_ Rikku said as she finished her 50 crunches and turned around to start her 25 push-ups.**

**In Social Sciences Class:**

**_'Oh man. I want to start up on the schools Blitz Team soon...'_ Wakka thought as he completely ignored the S.S teacher. He took his pen and started writing some new strategies for the team this year. He smiled at himself at his new strategy. **

**In Art Class: **

**_'Ughh... Why did I pick Art agian? Oh! That's right...Rikku said it was fun...'_ Lulu sighed at the end of her thought. All they have been doing in her class was just jotting down notes about different arts in the world, and next, they will be talking about Leonardo DaVinci's artworks. _'Note to self...Never listen to Rikku...Agian...'_ She jotted in her black notebook. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BRRRIIIINNNGGGG! The last bell rang telling the students school is over. **

**"Woah...I can't believe Cid said that Tidus! He usually just throws things at your head for your attention..." Rikku said as she rubbed her head in a cause of a flashback. Everyone laughed.**

**"What?"**

**"Ohh..Nothing Rikku..Just you rubbing your head." Yuna said as she patted Rikku on the back.**

**"He threw a book at my head..."**

**"That may explain her being hyper-active..." Wakka whispered to Tidus. Tidus laughed.**

**"Well, I better go home.. Bye guys!" Yuna said as she waved and left. Everyone waved back.**

**"Hey Rikku, isn't that your dad?" Tidus said as gestured to Cid walking to his Corvette. **

**"Yeah! Imma gunna see if he is going to give me a ride home...BYE BYE!" Rikku said running. "HEY CID! LEMME IN YOU MEANIE!" **

**Everyone laughed. They all said their goodbyes and left to their own house. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Mom! I'm home!" Yuna said as she walked over to the kitchen to see a note on the table. **

**_'Yuna,_**

_**I've gone out to see a few friends. They have come to town and I haven't seen them in a while. Hope to come home soon. There is soup on the stove for you.**_

_**Love you.**_

**_Mom.'_ Yuna read to herself. **

**"Oh...I guess I better eat now... I have some homework I need to get done..." Yuna said outloud to herself. She took out a plate of soup and ate it. She then locked the door, grabbed her school bag and the cordless phone and walked upstairs to her room. **

**_'Okay... Just one more English question and I'm done...'_ Yuna tought to herself as she thought what the answer was to the question. Once she answered it, she put everything away and drifted off to sleep. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Yuna was walking along the Besaid beach when suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. She turned around to see Seymour.**_

_**"SEYMOUR! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Yuna said struggling to loosen his grip. But the Guado did not budge. 'Ohh...Tidus! I need you! Please please help me!' **_

_**Just then, she saw Tidus. "TIDUS! THANK YEVON! YOU'VE COME TO SAVE ME!" Yuna said relieved. **_

_**"Who said I was here to help you Yuna?" Tidus said as he walked towards her. He raised his left hand and slapped her. **_

_**Yuna screamed and couldn't believe her eyes. Was Tidus working for Seymour? What has happened to her friend? Did Seymour brainwash him? All these and more questions were rushing through her head...**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. **

**_'It was just another dream...' _Yuna said to herself as she got up and greeted her mother.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay.. Here is Chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it.. : ). **

**Chapter Preview: _'Was it you? Or were you brainwashed?_ Yuna thought long and hard on her 3rd period lunch with Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Rikku. Yuna has been kind of paranoid about it all. She has been having weird dreams about Tidus for the past day. What will become of Tidus? Will Tidus re-insure her that he will always protect her?**

**A/N: Okay, Hope the preview was okay...Until next Chapter!**


	3. Another Day, More Worries

**_Disclimer: _I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more romance with Tidus and Yuna...: )**

**Hello fellow readers... : ) I am just making sure to re-inform you that words like _'This'_ are words being said in their heads. Words like _This _are dreams. : ) I would like to thank my reviewers: Yukiru a.k.a.ninja, witter112, and KillerPotato..Thanks guys... : )!**

**Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 2: Another Day, More Worries**_

**Yuna woke up from the sound of chirping birds ouside her window. _'Oh...I still have 30 minutes until I was supposed to wake up.'_ Yuna thought to herself as she looked at her clock. She tried to sleep but all she could do was think about those weird dreams of hers. _'Tidus wouldn't have ever hit me like that...Would he?'_ Yuna pur her right hand to her right cheek, where she got slapped in her dream. Her eyes became watery and she tried to shake it off.**

**"You know what? I'll wake up." Yuna said to herself in a whisper. She woke up and go into her usual outfit. She also took the time to organize her closet, for there were a few too many things in there. When her alarm went off, she turned it off, got out of bed and went downstairs. **

**"Yuna hunny, you are down here early.. is there something bugging you?" her mother asked with a hint of worry in her voice. **

**"No mom, I'm fine" Yuna lied. She wanted to tell her mother, but she thought that she needed to focus on this on her own.**

**"Alright then.. Here is your toast.." Yuna's mother handed her a plate. Yuna kissed her mothers cheek and sat down to eat. When she was finished, she went to the washroon and did her hair, but this time in a messy bun and the pins weren't there. _'I look like a school girl now'_ Yuna laughed at her reflection. She then thought about the dream. _'Yuna! Cut it out! It won't happen..'_ Yuna repeated this over and over agian. **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**"I'll get it mom!" Yuna said walking towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Seymour Guado. **

**"Yuna..."**

**"Bye..." Yuna closed the door on the freak of nature.(A/N: Sorry...it just slipped...)**

**Seymour knocked agian. Yuna opened with a hint of annoyence in her voice. "What?" **

**"Well, I am just in the village...and I thought I would drop by..." Seymour leaned in to kiss her, but Yuna shut the door on him.**

**"Okay...You dropped by... Goodbye..." Yuna said as she got her things ready.**

**"Seymour? What are you doing here!"**

**"Heh, I'm going..." Seymour left the unknown person.**

**"Yun...Open up..He's gone..." came muffled in the door, so it sounded like: Un, Open p, E on. **

**Yuna opened up to see Tidus. She smiled and hugged him. "Did he try to hurt you?"**

**"No..."**

**"Alright... Remember, If you need me, I'll protect you." Tidus said as he returned her hug. "So, ready for day two?"**

**Yuna laughed. "Yes. I am..." She pur her backpack on and locked the door with her key. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**It was 3rd period and everyone in Yuna and Tidus' group of friends had it. They all smiled and started talking about their morning. Meanwhile, Yuna was just poking her pasta with her fork. **

**"Yuna... you alright?" Tidus asked when he was some pasta fly onto the table.**

**"Huh? Y...yeah...I'm fine..." Yuna smiled.**

**(Yuna's POV)**

**While I was poking my food, I didn't notice a piece fly out. Well, I guess those dreams are really bugging me... What is Seymour doing back? I don't want to see him ever agian... Really.. I don't... He broke up with me for some other girl, plus he was cheating on me with her. (sigh) I don't know her name.. but she is also part human part guado...at least, that's what HE said...**

**"Yuna... are you sure?" Tidus asked me...I can tell that he is worried about me.. I heard some worry in his voice...**

**(Normal POV)**

**Yuna laughed. "Yes Tidus... I am!" Yuna tried her best to keep a smile on her face. She never wanted anyone to worry about her. _'Was it you? Or were you just brainwashed by Seymour'_ Yuna wondered to herself. She finished her lunch just in time for the bell.**

**"Hmm...Yuna didn't...talk much...didn't she Wakka?" Lulu asked in her usual voice.. but you can here a bit more of a conciern part to it right now. **

**"No... Did something happen to her today?" Wakka asked as he got up. **

**"Not that I know...But..." **

**"But what ya?"**

**"There are...rumors going about the village...that her mother... is seeing someone..." Lulu said as she looked at a smiling Yuna talking to a hyper Rikku.**

**"What? You serious Lu? Why would her mother do that ya?"**

**"Hmm... I...I'm not sure Wakka... Maybe it's lonelyness..." Lulu said locking her locker. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classrooms.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tidus just came out of his last class, where he was completely bummed over his pile of homework. **

**_'Yevon... I completely hate Math...Maybe Yuna can help me...'_ Tidus thought. **

**"Tidus!"**

**"Yuna! I was wondering...if...you could help me with my math homework..." Tidus said putting his left hand behind his head, laughing a nervous laugh.**

**Yuna giggled. "Sure thing.. Actually.. My mom has some friends here for the week from somewhere...I think Bevelle... where I was born. Well, Anyways.. she shouldn't be back et.. She came home yesterday at around 5:00..."**

**"Alright then.." Tidus said as he put on his backpack and they both headed towards the school exit doors. **

**"Tidus! You joining the Blitz team this year?" Wakka asked as he put his arm around his best bud.**

**"Course!" Tidus replied in a cheery voice. He loved Blitzball and wouldn't pass a chance to miss a single opportunity.**

**"Alright brudda!" Wakka and Tidus did their singature handshake.**

**"Well, Wak, I gotta go.. I'm goin' to Yuns place to get help with Math...Later Wakka!" Tidus said walking up to Yuna. "Ready?"**

**"Ready!" Yuna replied.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Okay...You've NEVER done Square Root before?" Yuna said surprised.**

**"Nope...Well, Yeah... But I never thought you would need it in Highschool..." Tidus said with a nervous laugh as Yuna lightly slapped her forehead.**

**"Tidus.."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Ummm...Are you sure you would protect me anytime I need you?" Yuna said slowly.**

**"Yeah! You know that! Why would you think I would change my mind?" Tidus said as he put his hand on Yunas shoulder. **

**"I..had some weird dreams...And...in...one of them... You..slapped me..." Yuna said hugging herself trying to stop the flow of tears that had just entered her eyes. **

**"Yuna..." Tidus grabbed her into a hug. He hated to see her like that. "Yuna... don't cry... I won't do that...Only if I was mental... I'd never hit you..."**

**Yuna returned the hug, but started crying into his shirt. "Yuna... Shhh.. everything is fine..." Tidus put her in his lap and started rocking her. Yuna calmed down and thanked Tidus for helping her.**

**"Lets get back to math..." She smiled.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**After an hour and a half of math and laughter, Tidus was finished. **

**"Okay... Square root of 360?" Yuna asked Tidus.**

**"...18.97" Tidus used his calculator, but oh well. At least he knows that there's a button.**

**"Good..." Yuna checked on her calculator aswell. **

**"Well, I better go... Later Yuna..." Tidus said as he walked towards the front door.**

**"Uhh.. Tidus?" Yuna said as she held up his bag. **

**"Heh heh?" Tidus put his hand behind his head and took it. "Later Yun"**

**"Bye Tidus..." Yuna said as she closed the door and locked it. She went back upstairs, took a refreshing bath, did her homework and fell asleep, hoping she doesn't have another one of those weird dreams.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Yuna found herself in a dark room. "Is anyone here?" she called into the darkness...no answer._**

_**"Hello!" She yelled this time. She heard some sort of door open.**_

_**"Hello...Yuna" someone called out from the door.**_

_**"Tidus?" Yuna tried to the figure infront of her.**_

_**"No...but close..."**_

_**"SEYMOUR! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yuna tried to go loose, but she was held down by chains...**_

_**"No use...Your chained..."**_

_**"I've noticed.."**_

_**Seymour gave one of his weird laughs. Yuna tried agian, hoping that the chains weren't on the wall still.**_

_**"There is someone you know..." Seymour picked up a body and it was Tidus...**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"TIDUS!" Yuna yelled as she sprung out of bed with tears flowing down her cheeks. **

**"It...was just...a dream..."Yuna said wipping them off. She was afraid to fall asleep so she stayed up the entire night...trying to avoid the horrible dreams.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay.. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it.. : ). **

**Chapter Preview: Well, it's been a month since school started and the dreams have gone away. Yuna has been more careful around the ever annoying Seymour that has been popping up everywhere lately. _'I need a bodyguard..'_ Yuna thought, letting out a sigh. But, she hasn't seen her mother lately... Only in the mornings. Is Seymour planning something? Where has her mother been lately? All these questions and more, will be in Chapter 3...**

**A/N: Okay, Hope the preview was better then the one from Chaptie 1...Until next Chapter!**


	4. Answers to Questions

**_Disclimer: _I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more romance with Tidus and Yuna...: )**

**Hello fellow readers... : ) I am just making sure to re-inform you that words like _'This'_ are words being said in their heads. Words like _This _are dreams. : ) I would like to thank my reviewers: Yukiru a.k.a.ninja, witter112, Tidus Reeves, and KillerPotato..Thanks guys... : )! ... OH! And there is alot of humor with Tidus in this chapter. : ) . I felt like giving him a funny side in this chapter. : ) .**

**Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 3: Answers to Questions**_

**_'It's the 5th of October...On the 28th, there is a Halloween Dance...' _Tidus thought to himself as he left school. He had an appointment with the dentist and he HATED them. As he walked to the office, he kept thinking about the dance and who he was going to ask. There were alot of girls that liked him and they all already asked him. By the time he could finish his thoughts, he reached the torture chamber --- The dental office! **

**"Hello, welcome to Dr. Luzzu's Dental Office... Do you have an appointment?" said Shelinda, the head Secretary.**

**"Uhh...Yeah...Tidus Aikona..? Uhhhh... Appointment for 2:50?" Tidus wasn't too good for speaking to secretaries or other forms of doctor receptionists.**

**"That's right! Just have a seat..." Shelinda said with a smile as she got back to work, highlighting Tidus' name on a sheet of paper.**

**"Uhh...okay..." Tidus said speed-walking towards an empty seat facing a window. It didn't take long until Tidus was called up.**

**"Aikona, Tidus?" said a small...guy...with a weird...oufit... Tidus tried hard not to laugh at the poor guy. So, Tidus got up from his chair and walked towards the guy. **

**"I'm Tidus..." he said trying to make out if the guy was in High School or Collage. He read his nametag and it said: 'Dr. Gatta, Assistant'. Tidus started laughing internally. This...Gatta person was smaller then him! How could he be an assistant!**

**"Follow me.." Gatta said trying to figure out why Tidus was looking at him...strangely. Tidus followed Gatta to a room with many lights and thinga-ma-bobs(A/N: Meaning the other stuff you see in a dentist office). Tidus sat in the chair and waited for his turn. **

**"I'll be back young man...I'm just going to go get Dr.Luzzu..." Gatta said this as he left the room. **

**"Right..?" Tidus said in a reply. He's been waiting for a half an hour, and still not dentist. So, what did this poor bored Tidus do? He started playing with the chair of course! Up and down...back and forth...continuously until he saw a small cloud come from the chair.**

**"Uh oh.." Tidus said. He quickly put it bacin it's original position and sat there reading a magazine he found on a table. **

**"Mr.Aikona?" **

**Tidus looked up to see Dr. Luzzu. "Uhh...Oh! Hi!" Tidus said as he rubbed the back of his head. **

**"Sorry for the long wait.. We had to do a root canel and it took longer then expected..."(A/N: Excuse me for any incorrect Dental terms, folks!) was Dr. Luzzu's reply. A sweatdrop appeared on Tidus as Dr. Luzzu gestured him to lay on the chair. _'Ohhhh crap! I broke the damn chair!'_ Tidus screamed in his head as he layed back. When Dr. Luzzu clicked the button, nothing happened but clouds of smoke comming from below.**

**"Dr. Gatta! The chair has blown a fuse agian..." was Dr. Luzzu's reply to the chair. **

**"Doctors...Do you...uuhhh...suggest...or...think I should run out of here screaming incase it does blow up?" Tidus said laughing nervously at his own joke. Both doctors laughed for a few seconds, then stoped. **

**"No!" they both said in unison. Tidus slid down into his chair. _'And people wonder why I hate dentists...'_ was all he thought before they got to work.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna just arrived at home from school and once agian, no mother. _'Ohhhh! Am I ever going to see mom agian after school?'_ Yuna started getting worried about her mother not being home afterschool. She sighed as she walked towards her bedroom. _'At least I haven't had any of those dreams yet agian... it's been nearly a month... and I am glad.'_ Yuna smirked. She had no homework and was free to wonder around Besaid. She grabbed her house key from her bag, grabbed a small purse, grabbed her wallet and left the house. **

**"Yunie!" was all Yuna heard when she was at least 2 feet away from her house. **

**"Rikku!" Yuna laughed as her cousin suddenly danced around with something behind her back.**

**"Ohh Yuna! I passed my Drivers Test! And Cid is letting me drive the Corvette!" Rikku was jumping with Yuna and both girls fell, laughing.. like all girls do when something good happenes to another girl they know!**

**"Oh my Yevon! That's great!" Yuna said dusting off her outfit. **

**"Wannaa Joyride with me Yunie?" Rikku asked, putting the keys infront of Yuna's face. **

**"FOR SURE!" Yuna said jumping in the car. **

**"RUMT UH LUICEH!(HOLD ON COUSIN!)" was what Rikku said before she stepped on the gas and zoomed off down the street. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Ahh.. my outh..." Tidus said as he grabbed his jaw. He was trying to say: Ahh my mouth. Poor Tidus, he had 4 fillings in one appointment... and his mouth was entirely FROZEN! _'Stupid Luzzu... I hate him...'_ Was all Tidus thought until he almost got ran over by a car.**

**"EYY! ATCH OOT!" He screamed.**

**"Tidus?" **

**He looked into the car. "Una? Ikku?" Rikku bursted out laughing.**

**"At's so unny?" Tidus asked in confusion. Rikku fell on the street grabbing her stomache.**

**"YOUR ACCENT!" Rikku bursted in tears of laughter.**

**Tidus and Yuna sweatdropped. "Tidus don't mind her..Why are you talking like that?" **

**"Illings...Our of 'em" Tidus put four fingers up to indicate it wasn't 'our'. Yuna laughed.**

**"Well, You have been eating alot of chocolate lately..." Yuna reminded Tidus.**

**"Ell, ooie n at! I ike ocoat!"Tidus said, arguing about the chocolate issue.**

**"What?" Yuna said, Rikku laughed even harder then before. Tidus got fed up and grabbed a pen and a sheet a paper from Rikku's dad's car. He wrote down 'Well, phooie on that! I like chocolate!' and handed the paper to Yuna. She shook her head and laughed. **

**"Ooo to Una?" Tidus complained.**

**"No, just typical that you would write or say that about chocolate..." Yuna made a point. Tidus sighed and wrote down if Rikku could give him a ride home. Rikku laughed a bit then agreed. **

**The tree got into the car and drove off. They waited for a while for Tidus' mouth to de-freeze so they can go get something to eat. When they did, Yuna got back into the car aft er onl y going out of it for a small amount of time.**

**"Yunie... you comming?" Rikku asked with a bit of worry in her voice. **

**"No... I hurt my foot when I got out of the car, can you guys pick me up a Cheese burger with lettuce and ketcup and a Diet Coke?" Yuna said hiding something, but it didn't show in her voice. **

**"Yeah.. I'll get it for you Yuna..." Tidus said with a small smile. **

**_'I should have told them both the truth'_ Yuna said to herself as they entered the store. _'But.. How am I going to tell them I saw Seymour and I'm afraid of him...'_ Yuna finished her thought an remembered that Seymour had been following her...actually, following wasn't the word... more like stalking her. **

**"YUNNAA!" Tidus said in her ear. She was in her own little world thinking about the past month. Seymour stalking her...and her mom not showing up after school. **

**"Yunie! I saw Auntie when I went into the store!" **

**"My mother? She doesn't like fast food..."**

**"She was with... another man..." Tidus finished the statement before Rikku said anything else.**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah Yunie!" Rikku was really happy to see that her aunt had moved on. **

**_'Mom.. is... dating?'_ Yuna didn't like it one bit. She was so used to her mother being home for her... and now... She can only talk to her friends... but.. what if it WAS a problem with friends?**

**"Hey..Yuna..Want me to walk you home?" Tidus asked.**

**"No. I'll be fine..." Yuna said hiding the hurt in her voice.**

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Yes.." Yuna said this as she walked out with her food.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_'Mom is dating?' _Yuna couldn't get it out of her mind. She had been walking for over 30 minutes, and still nothing. **

**"My my... a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be walking all alone. You should have an escort.."**

**Yuna knew this voice. It was Seymours. She picked up the pace and stopped thinking. **

**"Yuna..."**

**"..."**

**"Yunaa..."**

**Seymour couldn't stand to be ignored. He grabbed Yuna's arm. **

**"LET ME GO!" Yuna struggled to get loose. **

**"SEYMOUR! LET HER GO!" Came the voice of a running Tidus. Seymour ignored the request and met the bottom of Tidus' shoe. Yes, Seymour got kicked in the face. (A/N: HELL YAHH! GO TIDUS!)**

**"When I say something, It gets into action.. Or you get that..." Tidus scolded the Guado as he stood infront of Yuna. **

**"Why...you..." Seymour said as he tried to get up. **

**"Please! Stop! I hate fights and you both know it!" Yuna demanded. Tidus and Seymour stood there glaring daggers at eachother. Tidus broke the glare by gesturing Yuna to follow him. Yuna smiled and they both headed to her house.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay.. Here is Chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it.. : ). **

**Chapter Preview: _'Hey.. who's the new guy? Why is he always looking at Yuna like that!'_ Tidus freaked out in his mind as he saw the new guy staring at Yuna. The new guy slyly walked towards Yuna. grabbed her hand and kissed it. _'...He's dead...'_ Tidus said to himself as he made a mental note to tell the new guy off.**

**A/N: Okay, Thanks again to my reviewers... : ) . **


	5. The New Kid

**_Disclimer: _I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more Tidus and Yuna... : )**

**Hello fellow readers... : ) I am just making sure to re-inform you that words like _'This'_ are words being said in their heads. Words like _This _are dreams. : ) I would like to thank my reviewers: Yukiru a.k.a.ninja, witter112, Tidus Reeves, RikkuTheLegendaryGuardian, callmeAZN, SirJoshizzile and KillerPotato..Thanks guys... : )! I'm sorry for the long update.. I was really busy with school and such. Anyways..**

**Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 4: The New Kid**_

**Yuna sat in her Math Class and wondered what they class will be doing today. She started talking to friends, until the teacher came in. They all stood up and bowed respectively and sat down.**

**"Class, today we have a new student. He has come from Kilika. Everyone please welcome Leon Lionheart." The entire class greeted the new commer.**

**"Leon, there is an open seat near Miss. Lesca... That will be your seat."**

**"Sure.. What ever..." Was Leons reply as he looked at Yuna weirdly. _'No wonder the idiot wants her. She's cute..'_ Leon thought in his mind as he took his seat.**

"Hi, I'm Yuna..." She said with a smile on her face. 

**"Yo..." Leon replied. She was starting to catch him eyeing her throughout the class... but she ignored it. **

**At lunch, the group was doing their normal lunch stuff. When they heard footsteps comming to the table. **

**"This seat taken?" **

**"Oh. Hey Leon! No, go ahead.." Yuna said in a happy voice as usual as she slid over to let Leon join the table. "...Everyone, this is Leon, he is new in the school.."**

**"Hiya!"**

**".. Hello..."**

**"Hey yah?"**

**"Hi"**

**"That was soo enthusiastic" Leon said as he stared at Tidus. **

**"So what if it wasn't?" Tidus glared at Leon as he turned to talk to Yuna.**

**_'Friggin creep...'_ Tidus told himself and took a bite out of his tuna salad.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"He's nice... I like him" Yuna whispered to the other girls. She caught Leon looking at her again, so she smiled and waved...also trying to hide a small blush arising to her face. **

**"Yunieee.. You likkeee himm!!!" Rikku said to her cousin. Yuna sat up straight in alarm and shook her head repeatedly for a 'NO I DONT!!'.**

**Leon saw Yuna shaking her head and walked up to her.. leaving Wakka and Tidus... who was sittin in the corner watching Leon.**

**"You okay Yuna...?" Leon asked as he placed one of his hands on her right shoulder. **

**"Uhm.. Mhmm? I-its nothing. Really." Yuna said trying her best to cover up her shakey voice. **

**"Right.. Anyways.. what do you have next period...?" Leon already knew her answer... Seymour... or Idiot as Leon refers to him as.. told him her entire shedule and was able to be in each of them. **

**"O-oh... I have Geography." Yuna said smiling a small smile.**

**"Cool. I have the same thing." Leon returned the smile. "Well, I'm going to start heading over.. I gotta get used to the school still.. Don't know where the class is.." Yuna thought hard about offering him help.**

**"Leon.."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Would you like me to show you where the class is? I just have to pass by my locker first to get my books..."**

**_'Ha.. Perfect... I can get to know her more without that Tidus kid interfering...'_ Leon said to himself in thought. "Yeah, I'd like that..." Yuna smiled at his reply. She stood up and excused herself from her friends. **

**"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Yuna said to Rikku and Lulu, who where in shock. The girls waved to their friend and watched them both leave the cafeteria, with Leons arm around Yuna.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Here's the class," Yuna stated. "And there is an empty seat up a few desks from my own."**

**"Great... " Leon said in his mono-toned voice. He placed his books on his desk and sat down. Yuna walked towards a crowd of girls and started talking and hugging them, like she hasnt seen them in 20 years. Leon watched Yuna and gave a little smile. **

**"Hello everyone!" the teacher said as he closed the door. All the students stood up, bowed, and waited to be told to be seated. Soonafter, the teacher took attendence and when it came across Leons name, he looked around. "Lionheart?"**

**"I'm right here..." Leon said with a slight bit of attitude. **

**The teacher and Leon started glaring daggers.. like at lunch between Tidus and Leon. Yuna looked at Leon and prayed to Yevon that he wasnt going to get into touble.**

**"...Introduce yourself..." Was all the teacher stated. Yuna let out a sigh of relief. **

**"Im Leon Lionheart, I came from Kilika.." he sat back down. **

**"...Good enough... Now, textbooks opened to page 50.. Ms. Lesca, start reading please."**

**Yuna started reading. Leon turned around and watched. _'Damn.. she's cute... '_ he thought to himself.**

**As soon as class was over, they both headed off to their last class. Leon and Yuna were laughing and joking around like they've known eachother for years. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay.. Here is Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it.. : ). Sorry it's soo short and that I took soo long to update. **

**Chapter Preview: _'Its been three weeks and Leon and me have already become great friends.'_ Yuna smiled at her thought as she was fixing her hair. "But I never thought this would happen..." She smiled at herself and left her room. **

**A/N: Okay, Thanks again to my reviewers... : ) . **


	6. Is This A Date Part One of Two

_**Disclimer: **_**I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more Tidus and Yuna... : ) And I do not own any songs used in my chapters(If any songs are in them. I will let my readers know what song and who it was by).**

**Hello fellow readers... : ) I am just making sure to re-inform you that words like **_**'This'**_** are words being said in their heads. Words like **_**This **_**are dreams and/or songs. OH! And words like 'This' are being said on the phone.. : ) I would like to thank my reviewers: Yukiru a.k.a.ninja, witter112, Tidus Reeves, RikkuTheLegendaryGuardian, callmeAZN, SirJoshizzile and KillerPotato..Thanks guys... : )! I'm sorry for the long update.. I was really busy with school and such. Anyways..**

**Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 5: Is This A Date?(Part One)**_

**Yuna has been waking up early the last few weeks. As she got ready for school, she played music. Her favourite band was Cascada, so she played them as she got into her usual outfit, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and put on eyeliner and lipgloss. She has been more into her appearence lately and she didn't know why. She tiptoed downstairs and looked at the time. **_**'...5:50... I still have 10 minutes... Maybe I should eat...'**_** Yuna said in thought as she put her hand on her stomache, showing she was a little hungry. She made herself some french toast and ate it. She looked at the clock again. **_**'OH MY GOSH! IT'S 6:15!'**_** Yuna started panicing. She rushed to get out the door. Once she did, she started walking at a normal, but quick pace. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Besaid, Seymour Guado was in a cave smiling at his plan to get Yuna back. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number. **

**'Hello?' Someone on the other phone picked up.**

**"It's Seymour... Are you ready for the plan...?" Seymour said.. in his usual voice.. showing no emotion at all.**

**'Yeah I'm ready. I'm not you who hides in a cave all day...' The other person said with attitude. **

**"Listen here you ignorant brat! I'm the one who thought this plan out, I'm the one that hired you! So if you would LIKE the pay of one million gil, YOU'LL DO AS I SAY AND RESPECT ME!!" Seymour became furious. **

**'Whatever... I gotta go alright? Yevon...' the other person hung up on Seymour. Seymour closed his cellphone and growled in his throat. **_**'You'll pay for that punk...'**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Leon put in his earphones and walked out of his apartment. **_**'...Alright.. Metallica...'**_** Leon smiled as one of his favourite bands songs played on his IPod. **

_**Do unto others as they have done unto you  
But what in the hell is this world coming to?  
Blow the universe into nothingness  
Nuclear warfare shall lay us to rest **_

**(FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE - METALLICA)**

**Leon thought about a war that happened 1000 years ago. The Machina War, they called it. His Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather passed away fighting in that war to preserve peace to Spira. It was a fight against Bevelle and Zanarkand, and then, Sin came. Sin is the punishment to the Spirans for being greedy, and for using Forbidin Machina--Machines, to fight in the war. When Sin came, it wipped out all the major machina cities.. and took Zanarkand along. **_**'Damn.. Why do I always start thinking about my family...'**_** Leon asked himself. He tried to stay away from his family. He was orginally from Bevelle, his parents forced him to move to Kilika, and now he's in Besaid... living on his own. **

**"Hey Leon!!" he heard a girl yell.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna saw Leon. "Hey Leon!!" she yelled, she noticed that he had his earphones on meaning he was listening to his music pretty loud.**

**"Hey Yuna. How are yah?" Leon said as he gave her a friendly hug. **

**Yuna blushed and replied with an 'Im fine'. They walked to school together as they have been for the past few weeks. During their walks, they usually talked to eachother about homework or little things like how their morning went so far. **_**'Should I ask now or later...?'**_** Leon thought in his head as he smiled at Yunas voice softly laughing at one of his jokes. Yuna gasped. "Oh my gosh! The sunrise is soo pretty!" Yunas eyes started to sparkle as the sun started to hit them. Her blue eye looked liked the water at the beach, and her green eye looked like an emerald being hit with a light source. Leon stared in awe. **

**"Leon.. You okay?" Yuna asked as she waved her hand in his face.**

**"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Leon replied and continued, "Yuna...?"**

**"Mhm?" Yuna said facing him so he knew he had her undivided attention. **

**"I was wondering if..." Leon stopped himself.**

**"If..?"**

**"... You ... wanted to hang out with me sometime ..."**

**" ... '' Yuna was shocked. She couldn't even think straight. **_**'Oh my Yevon.. did he just ask me out?! What do I do?! What do I say?! I like Tidus and Leon!! I'm soo confused!! WHAT DO I DO?!'**_** was all rushing through her head at the same time. **

**"You dont have to answer right away, I can wait. Besides... It's not a date or anythin'..Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and some friends.." Leon said as he put his hands in his jean pockets.**

**"Oh.. okay.. Uhm.. I'll tell you before the end of the day...Kay?" Yuna said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice. **

**"Yuna you okay..?" Leon asked. Yuna replied with an 'Uh Huh..' and they both entered the school. Yuna and Leon got they're books for math and laughed their way to the caffeteria.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_** rang the alarm clock.**

**"Stupid alarm clock..." said a sleepy Tidus. He was getting a head ache and wasnt able to find the snooze button. The ringing got louder and louder. "STUPID THING!!!!!" Tidus yelled in a rage. No one was home, so he wasnt scared to yell out loud at 7:15 in the morning. Finally, after almost ten minutes of hearing beeping, Tidus finally found the button. He got out of bed and stretched his muscles. He looked on the floor and randomly picked up a shirt and a pair of jeans from the clean clothes area. His room was a disaster. **_**'Wow.. If Yuna was here, she'd kill me..'**_** he thought to himself as he walked out of the room, and tripped over a shoe of his. He kicked the shoe and closed his room door. **

**He walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl and put in some Count Chocula cereal and poured in milk. He walked over to the stereo and popped in a Remix CD he made the night before. On came the blasting of Metallica, and his favourite song; I Disappear.**

_**Hey Hey Hey  
Here I go now  
Here I go into new days  
Hey Hey Hey  
Here I go now  
Here I go into new days**_

**He took a big spoonful of the cereal and shoved it into his mouth, bobbing his head as he listened to the song.**

_**I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Yeah Hey Hey Hey Yeah Yeah  
Here I go into new days**_

**He continued to eat his cereal; still bobbing his head to the song.**

_**Hey Hey Hey  
Ain't no mercy  
Ain't no mercy there for me  
Hey Hey Hey  
Ain't no mercy  
Ain't no mercy there for me  
**_**Tidus still remained seated and drank some of his now chocolate milk.**

_**I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer  
Yeah Yeah Hey, Hey no mercy  
Ain't no mercy there for me  
**_**He finished his milk and walked over to the sink, placed some water from the tap into the bowl, then sang along to the vocals of ****James Hetfield**__

_**Do you bury me when I'm gone  
Do you teach me while I'm here  
Just as soon as I belong  
Then it's time I disappear**_

**Tidus shut down the stereo and grabbed his bag. Went to the washroom, brushed his teeth, made sure his spikes were intacked, and walked out the door of his house. **  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tidus' sea blue eyes were being irritated by the suns rays. He tried to use his left arm to shield his eyes, but that didnt work out too well. Giving up, he stopped and opened his bag. **_**'Ah-ha!'**_** Tidus thought to himself as he pulled out a nice pair of sunglasses. They were silver-framed and had black lens. He placed them on his face and continued to walk down the narrow street. As he walked he thought about Yuna then his thoughts slowly brought in Leon. Seeing the two somehow really made him angry. Yesterday he had to restrain himself from punching Leon. It happened like this...: **

_**Leon and Yuna were walking down the hall-way towards Yunas locker. She saw Tidus and quietly ran behind him. She hugged him from behind and said 'hello'. Tidus turned around and saw Leons' right arm around Yunas small waist. Yuna moved away from Leon a little bit and then began to open her locker. Tidus glared at Leon with hate. All this hate was somehow moving his right arm slowly. 'What's going on? Why do I wanna punch the new kid out...' Tidus thought to himself. **_

_**"Whats wrong kid..? Pissed at me for no reason..??" Leon said in a mocking tone. Tidus didn't reply. Yuna saw Tidus' tensed arm and closed her locker with her books in her arms. She rushed to his side and asked him to calm down. For some odd reason... he somehow did.. just hearing Yunas voice calmed him down. He closed his own locker and left without any good-byes.. because he know he wouldn't be able to stop himself next time.**_

**He tried his hardest to forget about the two together. By the time he did, he reached the school. He walked in and put his stuff in his locker. Then he walked over to the gym and pulled out his blitzball. "It's time to get it all out."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay.. Here is Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it.. : ). Sorry it's soo short and that I took soo long to update.. and that it didnt really follow the chapter preview.. BUT! This is only PART 1 of 2! D. I have a new thing.. I wait for a specific number of reviews, then I update. First we'll start off with 5 reviews, and go up by 2 every chapter. ) ALRIGHT! Thanks Guys, the previews the same sorry! **

**Chapter Preview: **_**'Its been three weeks and Leon and me have already become great friends.'**_** Yuna smiled at her thought as she was fixing her hair. "But I never thought this would happen..." She smiled at herself and left her room. **

**A/N: Okay, Thanks again to my reviewers... : ) . **


	7. Is This A Date Part Two of Two

_**Disclimer: **_**I don't own any character from Final Fantasy X, but if I did own it, there would be more Tidus and Yuna... : ) And I do not own any songs used in my chapters(If any songs are in them. I will let my readers know what song and who it was by).**

**Hey everybody!!!!  
Yes; It is I; XoXSetsunaXoX; and yes; I'm still ALIVE and KICKING!! x3. Im SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I've been soo caught up with things other then my story... Anyways; Im glad that I had the time to finish this. Yes; I admit; I had ALOT of writers block over the past little while. But I have overcome that with the help of my boyfriend; since he is an author himself. Anyways; sorry again. Here's the dreaded Chapter Six.**

**Happy Reading.**

**XoXSetsunaXoX **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hopes To Stay Together**_

_**Chapter 6: Is This A Date?(Part Two)**_

**Tidus hit the ball with such force, you heard it swish under the water; since the Blitz stadium was filled with water. Tidus was egar to get Leon out of his head. He hated Leon for holding Yuna like that. He never liked Leon. For some odd reason... he was wondering if Leon was just playing with Yuna's emotions. He started practising his 'Sphere Shot', when he heard the gym doors open.**

**"Well well well..." said the voice. It sounded soo familiar to Tidus, but it wasn't Leons. Tidus grabbed his blitzball and hid as best as he could. He heard the walking come closer and closer to the stadium.**

**"Twit.. I know your in here... Show yourself!"said the voice. Tidus knew who it was... and he didn't like him... **_**'Damnit! What the hell is he doing here?!'**_** Tidus thought to himself. He got up, slightly crunched down and slowly ran towards the door. Tidus and this guy didn't get along well, and because of that, they hated each other. **

**"BRAT!!" yelled the man. Tidus got out safely and jolted down the hallway to his locker.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna sat down in the library and got out a sketch book from her bag. Leons cellphone rang and he went to take the call outside. She grabbed her pencil and started sketching the outline of a young female with a beautiful kimono; the furisode. The kimono consisted of a white cloth for the top, a black bikini top, a yellow obi with a beautiful design of flowers and vines, a red hibiscus flower with string and beads connected to it, a long purple pleaded skirt with a beautiful design of vines and flowers, and long sleeves with pink dyed into the bottom, but as it got higher, it began to fade. Yuna smiled at her artwork and made the female look exactly like her. **_**'Oh how I wish I can wear that...'**_** she thought to herself as she looked at her picture. She sighed and placed the book back into her bag. She had read about summoners in her history class and was always interested in them. She had gotten an idea and walked around the library looking for more books on how to become a summoner. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Hello?" Leon answered his cellphone outside in the hallway. 'Leon? It's your mother...' said Mrs. Lionheart on the other side of the phone. "Mom.. go away. I want nothing to do with you right now. You know that already." Leon said with some anger in his voice. 'Sweetie.. Please come back home... We all miss you..' his mother said with sadness in her voice.**

**"No mom. Stop. I gotta go. School's starting soon." Leon hung up the phone before his mother had a chane to say 'Good-bye'. He walked back into the library. He walked back to his chair and took a seat.**

**"Yuna, I'm ba-- Yuna?" Leon said when he only saw her sweater on the chair. He looked around and decided to sit down. All of a sudden his phone vibrated, indicating he had recived a text message. He opened up his phone and opened the message up. It said: **___**Don't forget the plan Leon.. or I'll have to kill you too.**___** Leons face became angry and he deleted the message. He then saw Yuna walk up the the table and he smiled. **

**"Welcome back!" Yuna said with a cheery smile on her face. Leon then laughed. Yuna started blushing and somewhat hid her face. She reached down for her bag; but it fell and all her books scattered everywhere. **

**"Here; lemme help you. " Leon bent down and picked up her sketch book; which was opened to the page where she had drawn the summoners outfit. "Wow, Yuna. Did you draw this on your own...?" Yuna blushed and nodded in a reply. Leon looked at the picture, and back at Yuna. "This is really good; you know that? I've never seen art like this!" Usually; Leon would be lying... but he was actually serious this time. **

**"You... really think so?" Yuna said as they both stood up; Leon still holding Yunas sketch book.  
"Yeah; It's really amazing. I never knew you had a talent for art. Did you take the course or something? I really wan--" Leon was cut off by another vibration from his cell phone. Leon sighed, "Hold up.. Alright? It's a text message from someone.." Yuna gave a slight nod, and watched Leons face show anger.  
"A-are you alright?" Yuna asked as she moved closer. Leon stepped back and put his phone back into his pocket.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine." Leon gave Yuna her book back. "Listen.. I'll meet you in class; alright? I gotta make an important phone call..." **

**Yuna accepted the book and nodded. She grabbed her stuff and left with Leon out of the library; but parted in seperate ways. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Leon went to the schools parking lot, took his cell phone and dailed a number.**

_**'Hello...'**_

**"What the fuck do you want now..." Leons voice started showing signs of anger. His eyes grew narrow as the words of the person speaking on the other line. **

_**'Just making sure your going according to plan...'**_

**"Go burn in hell. I am alright? Let me work..." Leon hung up and closed his phone; hoping no one would bug him. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna walked into her classroom and saw her friends. She walked into the group and they greeted their kind friend. Yuna smiled and asked what they were talking about.  
"Like you don't know! The Halloween dance is coming up!" said a friend with purple long hair.**

**"Oh your right Suzuna. So; who asked you guys?" Yuna asked with her head slightly tilted to the side. As they girls started listing off they're dates; Yunas mind drifted off to a land of it's own.**

**(Yunas POV)**

That's right... The dance is coming up. I want to go with Leon; but then theres Tidus... Trusting Tidus... My best friend. Only here for one year; and we've gotten soo close. Then there's Leon. Only here for a few weeks now; and it seems like we've known each other forever! I guess... I'll go with who ever asks me first! Yes! That is what I will do!

**"Yuna?" someone asked me...**

**(Normal POV)  
**

**"...Huh?" Yuna looked around for the person who called her name.  
"Yuna.. Leon just called you!" Suzuna said to her and she pushed Yuna towards Leons direction.**

**"Oh!" Yuna said as she walked towards him. "Hello Leon." she smiled and took a seat.**

**"Hey Yuna; you never told me there was a dance coming up in a few days." Leon said teasingly.  
"Oh! Uhm.. I-i've had alot of things on my mind lately. I'm sorry." Yuna apologized.**

**"Yuna; Remember that **_**'hang out'**_** thing I said this morning?" Leon asked.  
"Yes.."  
"Lets go together to the dance instead. You mind?" Now Yuna was in shock. "I say something wrong?" Leon asked as he watched her hand move ontop of her chest.**

**"No.. You didn't. Leon; I'd love to go with you." She smiled and hugged her friend. Leon hugged her back and they both took their seats since class would be starting soon.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"LUNCH TIME!!!" Rikku yelled as she entered the cafeteria. She started skipping towards the groups usual table; shooing the people who have gotten there before she had. Everyone laughed; even Leon. Rikku looked at the group and noticed Tidus wasn't there. "HEY! Where in Yevons name is Tidus?!" Rikku stood on the table and started searching the crowd.  
"I think he's in the blitz stadium gym ya? The blitz season is starting soon Rik; I think Tidus wants to get used to the ball again ya?" Wakka stated, "Nevermind, I still gotta practice myself!" Wakka put his left hand behind his head and took a seat.  
"You and blitz Wakka! Don't you have anything else other then that on your mind?!" Lulu scolded the poor Blitzer.**

**"Well... ya... but..." Wakka stopped trying to fight and lowered his head.**

**"Ohh Wakka... Don't let Lulu get to you.." Yuna said reassuringly.   
"Heh... Your right Yuna!" Wakka said with this cheesy smile spreading across his face. Leon stared at Yuna in amazement on how quickly she had cheered up the put down friend. He grabbed his food and started eating.**

**"Leon... what is that?" Rikku asked with a weird look on her face.  
"It's food..." Leon was amazed at the Al-Bheds stupidity.**

**"I've never seen that before..." Rikku said as she took a large amount of her ramen and placed it into her mouth. **

**"Hmph..." Leon responded and took a bite out of his food. He liked his type of food; but knows Besaid most likely doesn't have the ingredents needed. Good thing he packed some to help him along until he can convert food. **

**"HEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" yelled an estatic Tidus while he frantically waved his arm in the air.  
"I'm surprised that boy hasn't lost his arm yet..." Leon said under his breath; making sure Yuna didn't hear his comment. **

**"Hey man! How was blitz brudda!" Wakka said as Tidus and he grabbed each others hand and did they're handshake.  
"MANN! It's just as I remember playing it! I can't WAIT until the Highschool Season starts!" Tidus said not knowing Leon was around. He saw Yuna looking at him with that cute little smile she always gave him. **_**'Wow.. I can't wait until I ask to go over... Math isn't working out again.. I'll ask her to the dance then. That way; people won't go all mad.'**_** Tidus thought to himself. He walked up to Yuna. "Hi Yuna..."  
Yuna tilted her head to the side smiling. "Hello Tidus! Did you have fun?" **

**"Course I did! It seems like it has been AGES since I played Blitzball last..." Tidus said, in his usual; cheery voice.**

**"Glad to hear it!" Yuna said smiling, "Food? I'm not going to eat much anymore anyways. Been picking at it for at least 5 minutes."**

**Tidus' eyes grew big. "Yes please! Thanks Yun!" He grabbed the plate and started eating like it was his first meal in 50 years. Yuna smiled and laughed. Leon was still looking at her. **_**'She hasn't noticed...'**_** he thought to himself. Leon stood up.  
"Where are you going Leon?" everyone; but Tidus asked in unison. Tidus raised his head up, and gave a surprised look at Leon.**

**"YOU were here?" Tidus said after his food went down his throat.  
"Yeah.. Problem?" Leon said glaring daggers.  
"No! None at all!" Yuna said; knowing Tidus was going to get worked up.**

**"Anyways; I'm going. I have a phone call to make." Leon said as he left.**

**"What's with you Tidus?!" Rikku asked harshly.**

**"What?!" Tidus said.**

**"Tidus has his taste in friends... Obviously he doesn't concider Leon one of his types." Lulu said to Rikku.**

**"BUT that doesn't mean he can be such a dick to him! He's only been here a few weeks and Tidus hated him the frist day!"**

**"He still has his own friends. Be lucky your one of them..." Yuna said protectively. Everyone looked at her. "What.. It's true!!..."**

**(Tidus' POV)  
**

**'Tidus has good expectations when it comes to choosing friends. I've noticed that in him. He's a good person, cut him some slack Rikku...' Those words... They are echoing in my head. Yuna said them to help get Rikku off my back for being soo cold to the new kid. **

**(Normal POV)**

**Yuna grabbed her stuff, got up and left the cafeteria. Tidus got up after her. Everyone else, glared at Rikku. "WHAT?!"  
Lulu and Wakka sighed. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"Yuna!" Tidus yelled as he raced after the upset friend. "Yuna.. are you okay?"**

**"S-she was being rude.. and... She was acting like she didn't even care if she as your friend..." Yuna said as she looked down; making it seem like she just told the floor that. Tidus walked closer and hugged his friend. Tidus sighed. **_**'Yuna... Your too nice to try that... your hurting yourself inside...'**_**   
"Hey Yuna... You do know that was your cousin you just told off... Right?" Tidus said; making sure she did know.**

**"Yes... I know..." Yuna hugged Tidus back. She liked his hugs and missed them. They haven't been hanging out much since Leon appeared. They both let go and smiled at each other.  
"Yuna.. Can.. I go over tonight? I-i'm not doing that great in math again... Heh heh?" Tidus gave his goofy smile and Yuna couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes Tidus; You can come over." Yuna said as she looked at her watch. "But we gotta head out now. Bell rings in a few." Yuna gave her friend a quick hug and walked to class. Tidus watched her as she left and smiled.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"OHHH NOW I GET IT!!!!" Tidus yelled like he just learnt how to tie his own shoe. Yuna laughed at her friends enthusiasim. "What?" Tidus asked.**

**"Nothing." Yuna said as she corrected his work; just in case.**

**"Uhm... Yuna?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What do you think about the up-coming dance?"  
Right then and there, Yuna dropped the book. **_**'Oh my gosh no! This can't be happening.. He's going to ask me! How am I going to break it to him...' **_** She quickly recollected herself. "I think it'll be fun.." **

**"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while.. But we hardly see each other now..."  
**_**'Oh my Yevon please help me...'**_

**"Yuna... Can we go together to the dance?"**

**"..." Yuna's eyes slowly began to water. **

**"Y-yuna?" **

**"Tidus.. I'm soo sorry..."**

**"For what?"  
"I can't go with you... I-i said yes to Leon..." With that; Yuna started crying. Tidus sat there; shocked. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Yuna and rocked her in his arms; like the last time he was over. "I'm... S-soo...S-s-sorry...T-tidus..." Yuna said slowly in between sobs.  
"Yuna.. It's alright okay? Just promise me something..." Yuna looked up.   
"Anything.."  
"Save me a dance." Tidus said as he gave a loving smile. Yuna smiled back and hugged her friend.**

**"Thank you Tidus.. And yes; I promise.." **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**To Tidus; the next two days went by too quickly. Until the day of the dance. School was chaotic, and all the girls didn't even show up so they could save enough energy to dance the night away. Rikku was going with the Al-Bhed Gippal; Wakka with Lulu; Yuna with Leon. But Tidus? No one. He didn't ask anyone else; knowing that he had a dance saved with Yuna was all he needed to go to the dance without a date. He grabbed his costume; The Zanarkand Abes uniform he had baught that summer; and put it on. He walked to the washroom and made sure all his spikes were perfect. He flashed a smile at his relfection and left.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"I'm going with Gipppal! I'm going with Gippal!" Rikku sang as she put on her costume. It was an Al-Bhed outfit she had for a long time. It was her mothers and she only wore it once; and that was to a wedding. Rikku put her make up on and smiled at herself. She looked up; as if she was looking at her ceiling. "Mom; I'm going to make you proud..."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lulu grabbed her moogle plushie. She adjusted her make up; making sure her black mage outfit was perfect. She loved halloween. To her; it was the only time she could actually show her bloodline; the black mages. She twirled slightly and adjusted her hair. She smiled and left.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wakka was quickly looking for his costume. "I HAVE TO PICK UP LU IN TWENTY MINUTES AND I CAN'T FIND MY COSTUME!" He threw his clothes around like they weren't important. "FINALLY!" he yelled. He had finally found his costume. His dads old blitzer uniform; the Besaid Aurochs to be exact. Wakka smiled and left quickly to pick up Lulu. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yuna was happily adjusting her costume. She smiled a big smile and let her hair down. She brushed it and neglected to use her hair pin. She thought it looked better this way with her costume. She didn't like using hand-me-downs like Rikku or anyone else. This costume was made by her. It took her a while; but she had completed it. All more-so to impress Leon and Tidus.**_**'Its been three weeks and Leon and me have already become great friends.'**_** Yuna smiled at her thought as she was fixing her hair; making sure it was perfect. She added some lipgloss and then said out loud, "But I never thought this would happen..." She smiled at herself and left her room. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: WOOOOO!!! Let's throw a party now! I have finally finished this chapter after GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!! Hey guys.. Im soo sorry for making you wait. Anyways; Enjoy! )**

**Chapter Preview: "Hey Yuna; wait here for a second.. alright?" Leon left and Yuna found herself dancing alone to a slow song, when she suddenly got pulled into the arms of another. **


End file.
